<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eliot and COVID-19 by debbystitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098878">Eliot and COVID-19</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches'>debbystitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eliot Spencer's Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>An Eliot Spencer one shot.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliot Spencer/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eliot Spencer's Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eliot and COVID-19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An Eliot Spencer one shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliot had traveled home to help his uncle during foaling season.  He was visiting a Tulsa supplier when the stay at home order had come down.  He was sitting in his favorite Tex-Mex restaurant when he saw the accident happen outside the window.  Being the natural helper, he is Eliot ran out to help.  The driver was dead, but the passenger was not.  Eliot knew this woman.  Babe Floyd?  Could it be?  It had to be 20 years since he had seen her.   Eliot lied to the paramedics saying he was in the back seat.  He went to the hospital with her.  He was there when she came to.  “Babe, it’s Babe Floyd, right?”  “Price” she amended.   Babe Price.  “You got married again?”  The doctor came in then, “Ms. Price, how are you feeling?”  “My husband?” was her first question.  “I’ll have someone update you in a few minutes, I need to talk about your knee.”  “I was going to have it replaced next week.”  “Yeah well, your surgery has to be moved up.”  “oh no you don’t.  No one is going to replace my knee but Dr. Scott.  You are not him.”  Just then a short man came in.  </p><p>Dr. Scot was about five and half foot tall.  He was built like Eliot.  “Hi, Dr. Scott” he said as he shook Eliot’s hand.  “Eliot Price” the hitter lied.  “Babe,” the doctor said as he sat on the bed on the left side of his patient.  “Lester didn’t make it.” The doctor took the woman’s hand as he spoke softly.  “I sent Hailey over to the house to be with the boys until your oldest can make it to them.  Until then you are my only patient.  I’m here.”  He leaned up and took the pained woman into his arms and held her as she cried.  The pain medication in her drip kept her from completely losing it.  Eliot knew she had more in there.  He had seen her meltdown completely once, before the best summer of his life.  He listened to the doctor lay out his plans then asked a question of Eliot.  “Is there anyone that can care for her at home beside her sons?”  Eliot looked confused then said, “me, just me.”  He stepped out into the parking structure after the long talk with the doctor.  He took out his cell phone and called Hardison.  “I’m going to be longer that I expected.”  “Eliot listen, you couldn’t come home now anyway.  They have shut down the state.  No one in or out.”  </p><p>Eliot asked lots of questions of the doctor later in the day while his phone laid on speaker on the table between them.  “She’ll be fixed up tomorrow morning and be in the hospital overnight.  She is to get up as often as possible and move around on that knee. It will be in a brace and she will have ice packs.  Just call an aide to replace them every four hours.  You can take her home about noon the next day if everything is okay.  The CPM is already at the house and set.  She can start using it after day 5 post op.  The nurses will come in every day to check her wound and blood pressure."   Eliot had lived through a few horrific recoveries.  He thought he could manage hers.   The next afternoon when the medication was making her vomit, Eliot wasn’t so sure.  He had introduced himself as the home health aide sent by the insurance company to her sons.  He laid out his plan.  The men all looked at each other and stayed silent.  “With the loss of their father, my step father, the boys can use all the help they can get but what about a female to help with all the other stuff.” Her oldest AJ said “She’s coming.”  Eliot said.  Parker was coming and he was sorry that he was unleashing her on Babe but he wasn’t prepared for the “other stuff” as AJ had put it.  “We really don’t have room for another person in the house, the middle boy Dalton said.  “Let me figure out where to be okay.  My partner, she could sleep hanging from the rafters like a bat.”  Eliot answered.  </p><p>The first day at home Eliot didn’t think Babe minded him sitting in the bed next to her.  It was how they used to be that summer when she shared his bed in the small travel trailer, he called his on his uncle’s place.  She would talk in her dreams.  She hit and hissed in those dreams too.  Eliot learned to keep his crotch guarded from her swinging arms.  By the end of the week, the nurses stopped coming.  The following Monday Eliot had the doctor on video conference and Parker on her way to pick up everything the man suggested from the doctor’s office.  Babe’s youngest son was in love with Parker.  She was teaching him all kinds of bad things.   The boy needed something to do though before school resumed.  If he joined Eliot and his mother in the large bedroom, he would get into things she was not ready to deal with.   At the end of the second week she stopped taking the pills like he wanted her to.  He knew she wanted to come out of the haze and geesh, the pills made her a nasty bitch.   Parker loved to hear her rip into Eliot.  “What’s she talking about?” the thief asked but Eliot played it off.   Parker was not fooled.  </p><p>“I thought I dreamt you.” Were her first coherent words to him in days.  “No Babe, I’ve been here.”  “Then Lester is really gone?”  He watched her face fall.  He held her as she cried.  This time she really cried like that time in 1992, 26 years.   It all came out in those sobs.   He pulled the boys into his embrace when they joined her.  Some how the stocky hitter held two 6 foot boys and a woman nearly three times his size in his strong arms for those hours.  As the boys pulled away and moved to other places in the room, he listened to them talk.  “Egan, remember picking rocks on the side of the road in the panhandle?”  “Salt crystals” Egan replied.  “Whatever” his brother responded.   “What about mom being pissed that it was a 14-mile hike to the rim of the Grand Canyon.”  “She was more pissed that we weren’t in the park area where the sky bridge was.”    “Eliot?  Can you tell us what is going on outside?”  The hitter shook his head.  “this virus is bad is all I know and it’s working it’s way into the middle states as people accidentally bring it home or pass through.”  “We don’t have any problem staying home.” Dalton said but I miss McDonald’s.”  “and Sonic” added Egan.  “What you cook is awesome but somedays I just want junk.” The youngest said to Eliot.  Babe started to reply “I’ll get some stuff ordered and your da…”  Babe looked down at her lap and the tears flowed again.  </p><p>Taking her by the arm Allen held tight to walk Babe out of the bar.  When she stopped and would not be moved, he yanked her arm pulling her over and to her knees.  He leaned down to whisper in her ear, he “would not be embarrassed by her in front of his friends.”  In that move he made a mistake.  His head was near hers and as she bucked-up she laced her fingers together across the back of her head.  She used the force to slam her knuckles into his face, bloodying his nose and grazing his cheek with the small mount of the stone in her engagement ring.  He doubled over and dropped to a knee as she gained her feet.  The crowd of women helped her up but were too crowded around her to let her sidestep as he used his kneeling position to launch at her middle.  He crashed into her and they fell through the glass window beside the door.  The safety glass crackled around them in little chunks but it wasn’t noticed until they tried to roll away from each other.  At the moment, he made contact with her, she swung one knee up to protect herself and managed to knee him in the face.  Rolling away he spat out two teeth before reaching for her hair.  Seeing the couple scrambling to get up to fight two guys in the parking lot grabbed Allen.  They pulled him away, but Babe’s booted foot came into contact with Allen’s groin and they dropped him when he crumpled again.  The bartender and waitress from the bar followed the couple out the door and were berating the woman, when the police officers arrived.  Babe leaning against her big orange truck waited for the officers while scanning the crowd.  She saw a familiar face. </p><p>She turned to the officers and asked if she would be allowed to go to the hospital after their questions.  The police agreed.  As they placed her attacker in the back of a squad car Babe motioned for her friend to come over.  “Babe what are you doing here?” asked the short squat guy in BDU’s.  “Hey Clint.  I didn’t know you were back in the states.” “Darlin’ tell me what is going on.”  “That’s my husband, Allen.  I came out here to spend the long weekend with him.  He wanted to take me to his favorite hangout.  As soon as we got in there, he left me at the table to dance with some other gal.  He danced with all the other gals before he even took me on the dance floor.  They iced me out every time he was away from the table.  I started feeling sick, so I told him I was leaving.  He got upset when I told everyone good night and was walking away.  He had a hold of my arm.”  She looked down at the handprint on her upper arm.  Clint looked too and his face got stormy.  “It went from bad to worse.  I need to go to the hospital, Clint.”  Babe started shaking at that point.  Clint looked over at his partner leaning against the MP patrol vehicle.  He spoke to the police officers.  “I’m sorry officers but this man is Army and we have to take him onto Post for something like this.”  Another MP patrol vehicle arrived at that moment.  Clint went back to his partner and radioed back to the officer in charge.  Within five minutes Allen had been moved into an Army MP unit and Clint was helping Babe into her truck, taking her keys he drove her to the hospital.  She hadn’t miscarried yet but if she didn’t get bedrest and relax there was every chance she would.  Clint and his wife took her back to her hotel and settled her in the bed.  Jeanie stayed with Babe while Clint located her son and they took care of the little one and his momma for the rest of the weekend.  </p><p>Babe left Kentucky and was screaming down the interstate in Tennessee when she blew her radiator.  A patrol officer helped her get the truck back to a service station and her family got her a motel room for the day it would take to get the truck fixed.  Settling down for afternoon cartoons Babe started hurting.  She called Clint and Jeanie, she called Allen, she called the post looking for Allen.  By the time the ambulance arrived she had fully lost the baby.  The second bed was covered in the mess because she couldn’t make it to the bathroom.  Her young son sat in a pool of blood crying as Babe tried to keep him close by.  The emergency room checked her over and her son.  When they were released from the hospital Allen was there to take them back to the motel.  He dropped some money on the table by the door and left them there.  Babe walked down the road with her little boy in tow.  She bought sanitary pads and snacks for her little boy with a half-gallon of milk and walked back to the motel room.  They stayed one more night waiting on the truck repairs.  Babe checked out of the motel the next morning and drove back to Oklahoma.  </p><p>In the drugged-up state after her surgery, she was reliving the nightmare of that weekend.  She seethed and spat out nasty words.  She shouted and swung her fists at anything that touched her.  Eliot watched as she went from swinging fists to screaming for her baby, telling the ambulance drivers how far along she was.  She had suffered a miscarriage right there in her mind.  When she became lucid enough to acknowledge Eliot, she called him Clint and asked for AJ.  Eliot stood at the side of her bed and said he’s not here.  Drifting back in her dream she screamed for AJ.  She was like that for 3 hours.  Screaming fights with someone in her head.  Shrinking from external touch.  Swinging in anger and making horrifying statements.  Eliot knew he was like this when he had a fever.  He called home to apologize to his loved ones and called the team to do the same.  Parker accepted his words with a blank face.  “That’s what makes you our Eliot.  You’re heart still feels.”  When Babe was finally settling down to sleep Parker climbed into the bed with her.  She stretched out beside Babe and pulled her into the thief’s arms.  Parker crooned to the hurting woman.  She told Babe that nothing would hurt her again like that.  Parker promised.  Eliot sat in the chair watching the women.  He was shaking with rage.  </p><p>Eliot heard her talking to her therapist via Skype the next day.  He was sitting at her dining table looking through cookbooks as the call started.  “Hello Babe, how are you doing?”  Hi Fred, I’m sorry I haven’t made it to sessions.  I was in a car accident and they moved up my knee replacement.”  Fred went on with his normal questions about her mood, her medications and how long she would be laid up.  Eliot heard Babe rummaging around in her drawer.  “Fred I haven’t been taking my good manners medicine.  The bottle is empty and we were going to pick up the refills when my accident happened.”  Fred confirmed with the pharmacy that the prescription was still there and that it could be delivered to Babe.  “I want you to take one as soon as they come in.  Then get back on your regular schedule tonight.  Have you been having nightmares?”  Babe told him she thought so but telling the doctor what pain medications she was on he agreed she probably wouldn’t remember having them. “Ask your care givers.”  He insisted, then he asked to speak to the boys.  She called from her room to Dalton’s room, but he wasn’t home Eliot said.  He went after Egan.  Egan took the laptop to the worktable in Babe’s room.  “Hey Doc, how is my mom doing?”  Dr. Fred told him to watch after Babe after asking about Babe’s flashbacks.  Egan reassured the doctor. “Mom hasn’t bothered me with any of that stuff.  I know she’s having them but Parker and Eliot are with her night and day, so I don’t get hit, kicked or bit.”  Babe sunk lower in her pillows as tears slipped down her cheeks.  </p><p>Dalton seeing that his mom had texted him came to the back of the house that afternoon.  “I met uncle Corky at the park this morning that’s why I wasn’t home.”  Babe asked about flashbacks.  He assured her he had not been in the room for anything.  She was thankful.  “What did Corker show you today?”  “We did resistance training and worked through the falls and recoveries you were showing me before your accident.  The dirt had just been disked at the round up club arena so it was softer to land on than the grass.  We ran the edges of the dirt bike track too.  He insisted I try to evade him.  He only caught me once when I tripped at the top of a hill.”  The young man went on and on.  Eliot listened thinking of the workouts he went through in combat training.  Maybe he could help.  He watched the tall young man walk out the back door after leaving his mom and heard him hop down the back steps then clomp down the outside staircase to the lower level storage room.  Dalton called to Parker who had made the gap between the garage and the house over the lower yard her ropes course.  He called to ask if he could help her down.  She said no, as Eliot walked to the back door.  She was tangled in three ropes sitting on the roof of the garage.  Dalton waved at her and went into the storage room below the garage.  </p><p>Eliot heard Babe crying in her room, so he cleared his throat before stepping in the room.  “Can I get you anything?” he asked.  “No, na-no thank you. M’fine.”  “Your next pill is due in an hour, would you like to eat now or wait?”  “I’ll wait.” She said not looking at him.  “Eliot? Have I---? Um, there’s a prescription delivery coming.  When it arrives wake me up to take it, please?” His throat was tight looking at this woman he had loved nearly thirty years ago.  “Sure thing.” He said, returning to his seat at the dining table.  Then he heard her call Corky.  “Hello brother, how was your session with Dalton this morning?  Is he?  Thank you for taking him on.  Yeah well, I don’t know what I’m going to do.  Once I’m back on my feet, I’m going to have to go back to carrying concealed again.”  She listened for long minutes.  “He told you?  He didn’t tell me.  I’m so thankful.  I’m so happy he got in.  You signed the check for him didn’t you?  Thank you again.  Corky, you are the bestest.  Yeah I promise, I’ll get back to my workouts when I can, I just can’t run you know that.”  She listened again.  “Love you too you big pain.”  Babe laughed as she hung up the phone.   She started another call following the one to Corky.  Eliot knew Corky.  He was the pudgy little butterball that used to travel to OKC with Babe back in high school.  He played tuba in the marching band and was partially hearing impaired.  Eliot texted Hardison,  “Will you look into a Corky Lane for me.  Birthdate February 29th 1969 or 70?”  “k” was the only reply Eliot got.  </p><p>It was the next day when Eliot gained full permission to sleep in the bed in Babe’s room.  The beds came apart.  Two hospital beds clamped together.  She got him to move the nightstand from the far side of the bed between the two.  He didn’t sleep until he cleared the top of the nightstand, placed a pillow on it and could stretch his arm over to rest on her bed though.  When he thought she was still asleep in the early morning, he used the middle of her room to move through a tai chi routine.  He stretched muscles and tightened other muscles.  Her heart rate rose watching him move like that.  She could remember watching him move hay bales or lift tires the same way.  He would pivot unexpectedly and see her lick her lips while clamping her eyes shut.    He would smile, caught the little kid faking a nap.  Each day Parker would make her increase her steps.  After ten days Parker removed her stitches and would massage a special cream Eliot had made up into the scar before and after each physio session.   When Parker mentioned a tens unit for the next group of milestones, Babe pointed at the little box on top of the chest of drawers.  On another video conference with Dr. Scott, Eliot and Parker learned how to set it and where to place the leads.   “Wrap the joint in the heating pads while using the unit.” The doctor instructed.  Why hadn’t someone suggested that when Eliot needed the tens unit?  Parker’s face answered his question.  She had forgotten.  He would get even with her for that.   Each day they worked with Babe the memories came back of that summer.  They talked about it and other things that had happened in the years til now. </p><p>“After you rescued me from going to prison, I went back to Cleveland to find another woman in the house.  My stuff had been sent to my grandmother’s house, except for a baby bed and my wedding dress.  He still came sniffing around but I was able to withstand him and his buddies.  I met Lester 4 years later.   We hit it off and he moved in. We married, had the boys and lived almost happily ever after.”  Eliot was flipping through the papers on her worktable.   He had a batch to scan for Hardison and Nate.  AJ came in the back door then bearing ice and other goodies in grocery bags.   The boys jumped up to help him bring the items in.  Eliot watched Babe move from her bed to her chair in the living room without a cane or walker.  He was proud of her working so hard to gain her mobility.   He even started working on getting her moving with tai chi.  Eliot’s days were numbered there.  It had been 6 weeks and things were starting to move again.  Babe would be cleared to drive soon.  Parker had already given up her duties to Eliot and returned to her new nest in the area.  Eliot thought it would be nice to get back home then he looked at the little home away from home he had created and thought, maybe it’s time to retire.  </p><p>Eliot couldn’t fathom why he had considered retirement.  It could be that the team dynamics were changing.  But could he really stay in Oklahoma again after traveling all over the world?  He warred with himself each night as he put his hand in Babe’s hair across the expanse between the two beds.   One day Eliot found a suburban with a boat attached parked in front of her house.   Babe came shuffling out the front door and down the step.  He had been remodeling a downstairs space under the garage for an apartment.   He had been down there all morning while Babe packed bags and sent the boys fetching things from the garage.  AJ handed his mom the keys and hugged her.  Eliot asked what was up.   Egan’s eyes lit up as he said, “We’re going fishing.”  AJ added, “I’m here to watch the animals while you’re gone.”  Eliot ran into the house to collect some things in a duffle before he jumped in the passenger side of the big SUV.  </p><p>That night for the first time in a long time Eliot shared a mattress with someone he loved.  She had a memory foam mattress in the back of the suburban.  It was folded in half and buried under all their stuff, but it had expanded to proper size and height when they unloaded the vehicle.  The boys pitched separate tents and moved into them.  Parker joined them suspending a hammock between two trees.   Parker puttered around the campsite while Eliot took Egan and Babe out on the water.  Dalton stayed behind to help Parker.  Eliot thought maybe the boys were both in love with the thief.   At the end of the day as Babe pulled a tarp down over the end of the Suburban, she asked Eliot to do her a favor.  Willing to do anything for her, she asked him to take his hair out of the pony tail he kept it in.  She shifted back into the truck sitting with her back against the front seat’s back.  She had him put his head down in her lap and she ran her hands through his hair like she used to.<br/>
“I’ve accepted a promotion at work” she started.  “Dalton has been accepted for early entrance to Stanford and Egan has been accepted to a stem academy in Portland.”    Eliot stopped breathing for a long minute.  “If I’m not part of your plans for the future that’s okay.  These things were in the works before you found me.”  “My work, my friends are up there.”  Eliot started.  “I understand, and again, I promise not to get in the way of anything you have going on up there.”  “There’s no one.  I haven’t had more than a vacation fling in many, many years.  But my work could cause problems, I don’t know how I could keep you safe if my work followed me home.”   “You don’t have to worry about that.” “But I will.”  “When you left that summer Eliot you weren’t the only one to leave.  I went to Quantico.”  “You’re an agent? I didn’t see anything in your house that pointed to that.”  “I’m not an agent.  I’m a consultant.  I work for a DEVGRU group.  My shape, my family, that’s my cover.   Parker saw the tech you didn’t notice.  The cameras, the motion sensors.”   “The funky boxes in the downstairs storage unit.”   “Yeah, I moved into consulting on unobtrusive home security for families when I met Lester.  He didn’t like the tech in the house and his habits helped me fine tune the set up.  It’s been very lucrative.”  “and the promotion?”  “I have been offered a job with the U.S. Marshal’s office in cooperation with some large insurance firm.  It’s in the personal asset department, home security and insurance compliance.”   Eliot rose to his knees then.  “Let me guess, your biggest insurance client is a place called Leverage International?”  “I think so.  I would have to check my computer…” Eliot interrupted her statement with a kiss. </p><p>As he deepened the kiss, he helped her shift to laying flat.  He right knee automatically moved to a propped position against the wheel well.  The gap between her legs was perfect for Eliot to settle into.  He had changed into drawstring pants for bed.  She was some type of adult onesie that zipped down one leg, her left leg.  Eliot unzipped the garment all the way down to her left foot.  Still laying on her kissing her he helped her remove that foot from the band at the ankle.  There she was in the moonlight nearly naked under him.  He let his hands wander over the flesh he had exposed without breaking the kiss.  He rocked to the side so one hand could slip two fingers into her folds.  She was wet, hot, and ready for him.  Breaking the kiss, he whispered in her ear, “I promise to make this up to you.”  Eliot slipped his fingers from her and lowered the waist band of his pants.  He let his erection lose from the constricting pants and it sprang into place against her thigh.  Cocking one knee to get access he pressed his dick into her folds with his hand to avoid fumbling around missing his target.  The minute he found her center she rocked up against him sliding him into her.  Eliot had a rejoicing moment that almost stole his control before she placed a hand under his shirt against his heart.  He remembered this.  Holding himself off her with one arm he took his hand and laced his fingers between hers.  He lifted the hand from his chest to his lips.  Then she kissed his knuckles before placing his hand firmly over her heart.  It was an old ceremony of her people.  A mixture of Celtic, Druid and Osage.  Eliot knew this was a renewal of a vow he had made just out of his teens.  When two wild Oklahoma kids had made a promise of forever no matter how far apart and how long they had to wait.  He whispered words of love against her lips in his own native language.  She responded with the words handed down in her family.  They moved slowly against each other, whispers and soft moans quietly cocooned in their love nest.  He marveled at the changes in her body. </p><p>She had already had one child when he met her.  Her breasts were fuller now.  Her hips had widened and opened to a glorious space for his narrow hips to settle against warm giving flesh.  There were no bony protrusions of hips and pelvic bone.  There was a wonderful layer of cushion under her skin.  When she shifted to allow deeper access to her body, Eliot could feel those muscles that rode bareback on his uncle’s ranch and rocked over Eliot in the night or in his dreams.  He moved his arms under her upper back so he could hold her to his chest and put his hands in her hair.  She felt the scars and ropes of muscle under his skin.  His waist was trimmer now, the girdle of muscle that made the v over his hips was more pronounced.  He was still hard muscle under her hands but the need that radiated from him tonight was deeper than just a release.    More kisses and whispers came as they continued their languid merging.  When Babe clutched him in the first throws of orgasm, Eliot slowed to feel the ride of her muscles as they moved around him.  His personal drive to rush to his own explosion nearly took over but he fought it with a distraction.  He would not put the hammer down.  He was going to float into this climax like a boat riding the waves.  Matching the waves of her climax Eliot did lose his load into her strongly surging but barely moving his body. It was the best way he had ever cum in a woman.  His whole body tightened to press his essence from him.   When his arms tightened around her shoulders and his mouth took her earlobe, she heard him say the one word he never used. “Mine.”   </p><p>Through the night he marked her with his kisses, his bites and his fingers pressing into her flesh.  She was still taking blood thinners from her surgery, so he left fingerprints to match the paw prints her cat left on her thighs and tummy.  When he realized he was leaving bruises she wouldn’t let him feel shame.  She challenged him to make the marks artwork of his love on her skin.  He did.  Like a sculptor and clay he changed his finger prints into arches of hearts.  His bites became flowers.  In the early morning light her body glowed with markings that almost looked like henna paintings.  He thought, some weekend I’m going to use henna on her skin.  I’m going to make her into my goddess, slip her into silk coverings and have her dance over me, I’m going to connect all of her scars into flowering vines and paint passion flowers on her breasts.   The thought ignited his passion for her again.  In the rising sunlight, he took her one more time, a little rough and very quick but she matched every passionate movement.  He found himself slamming into her as she rocked up against him in that final stroke before they fell to pieces in each other’s arms.  It was then he heard her hard words cut through her clenched teeth, “I was always yours.”  </p><p>When they returned from camping that weekend, they found Yak sick.  After consulting with the doctors, he was taken away in an ambulance.  The next morning the call came.  He was infected with COVID-19.  Babe was the most at risk since she was just a few months post-surgery.  Eliot and Parker took the quarantine well, managing to arrange for deliveries and keep themselves busy packing up Babe’s home.  June 20th marked their final day of lockdown when Yak had been out of the hospital and the rest had stayed symptom free.  Eliot had never believed he could survive 90 days in one place with nothing to do.  But after the first 47 days he had Babe to hold in his arms at night and all kinds of things to build and replace during the day.  When the lumber delivery arrived and she laid out the plans for the bed, he laughed.   He watched her turn that pile of wood into the beautiful shaker style four poster bed though.  When the new mattress arrived, he was amazed how well it fit.  When she pushed him down on the bed, shut the bedroom door and locked it, then went down on her knees over his crotch Eliot protested.  She would not be deterred.   She took some silk from beneath the bed and laid it on his chest.  He knew those were bindings and she would use them if he gave her any resistance.  Eliot propped himself on his elbows and watched as she took him into her mouth.  She was slow and careful at first but when his hands wound into her hair and the toe of his boot moved between her legs, she got enthusiastic.  She rubbed against his boot in her cut offs.  Her breasts were swinging and working out of the tank top she wore.  Soon they were caught up under her chin nestled against Eliot’s balls.  His abdomen worked crunches so he could watch and still hold her head in his hands.  He had never been loved like this.  When he was close, he tried to pull her up so he could spill onto her.  She fought him.  He had never cum in a woman’s mouth before and when she slid him into her throat and pressed against his balls with her breasts, he lost it in a guttural yell and mighty push of her head further onto his shaft.  He pulsed and shattered laying there breathing hard as he tried to put his blown mind and soul back in place.    </p><p>Never, had he ever.   </p><p> When he slid to the floor in front of her, he pulled a silver ring out of his pocket.  He had hammered and twisted melted and merged the silver dollars he carried in his wallet into a double Celtic infinity ring with a claddagh engraved in the join.  He took her left hand and slipped it into place.  Then he kissed her deeply tasting himself on her lips and tongue.  From his other pocket he slipped another ring similar to hers and placed it in her hands.  She slipped it into place on his left hand.  She noticed engraved in the broad edges of interlocking triangles were the words for love honor cherish in every language Eliot could find.  She looked at her own to see the same words as well as the names of her boys and under the heart on the ring in the tiny space between the thumbs were the numbers 6/20/1992.  The day she taught him the love ceremony of her people.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>